


A beautiful disaster

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Morning After, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A moment of weakness, a look that lasted too long, a breath being held, a kiss.</i><br/>Complete capitulation.<br/><i>A beautiful disaster.</i><br/>But a disaster nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt asked me by [Sky](http://musicskies.tumblr.com/), who I want to thank here again because it gave me the opportunity to play with canon-era bencutio which includes Mercutio pining and Benvolio repressing his own sinful feelings (until obliviously he can't anymore)
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Mercutio has the misfortune to wake up first.  
He feels rested, blissed, he’s comfortable in a bed that is not his own but has sheets as rish as the ones in his room; the sky is pale, somewhere between night and dawn.  
Everything is perfect for one golden moment, until the body resting on the other half of the bed stirs a little making itself noticed.

Something in the air snaps and the bubble is burst, replaced by a dark cloud that hangs over Mercutio. His stomach knots and his throat closes as he remembers what happened the previous night.  
  
A moment of weakness, a look that lasted too long, a breath being held, a kiss.  
_Complete capitulation._  
A beautiful disaster.  
But a disaster nonetheless.  
  
Benvolio is still sleeping, his back to Mercutio and half of his face pressed against the pillow. He looks peaceful, but Mercutio knows that it will not last.  
He thinks about running away before Benvolio wakes up, before a servant can find him there. Before he throws Benvolio into a scandal that would ruin his family and his name.  
  
He could dress up, leave trough the window and be at the palace for the first lights of dawn. But he would only delay things. Better be a man and face the consequences of his actions. He has to, if he wants to sav what’s left of his friendship with Benvolio.  
  
Benvolio, who had never looked more beautiful, that kissed him with desperation, that held him like he never wanted him to leave.  
  
Mercutio knows what means to stay; he knows that when Benvolio will see him, something dark will cover his eyes and he will be so ashamed that he will not be able to look at him.  
  
And that’s exactly what happens when Benvolio wakes up and sets his eyes on the man in his bed.  
  
The silence is heavy and no words seems strong enough to break it; so maybe there is nothing to say because they both know the consequences.  
  
Mercutio throws the sheets away from his body and set his mind to one easy task: dressing up. Except it’s not so easy with Benvolio’s eyes between his naked shoulderblades.  
  
_“What have we done?”_  
  
It’s definitely a rhetorical question and Mercutio focuses on putting on his pants after a quick glance at Benvolio, who is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.  
He doesn’t waste time on his boots, putting them quickly and not lacing them all the way. Maybe he should have left when Benvolio was asleep.  
He has no idea where his shirt went and he has to search for it around the room, too aware of Benvolio’s eyes once again on him.  
  
“Mercutio.” Benvolio finally says in a whisper. “Mercutio.” he repeats after a moment, when he doesn’t get an answer.  
  
“Yes?” Mercutio finds his shirt, but dumbly stares at Benvolio without putting it on. He tries really hard to ignore the notion that, under the sheets, Benvolio is still naked.   
  
Words are hard to find once again, and Benvolio stays silent, his eyes cast down in shame. He shouldn’t have yield to his most carnal desiders with his most treasured friend. If only the Lord had pity of him and spare him the shame of remembering everything…but no, this was his punishment. He deserved the shame and the guilt.  
  
“Don’t try too hard.” Mercutio says suddenly. “I know what you want to say. What happened doesn’t change anything.”  
  
Benvolio nods once, then his eyes sets on his hands in his lap. “What happened doesn’t change anything.” he repeats with only half heart. Oh,  _everything_  is changed. Resisting when he didn’t know was easy, but how is he supposed to resist now that he knows how sweet surrender is?   
But he has to resist, to fight that demon that possessed him the previous night, that still makes his blood boil with desire everytime he get a glimpse of Mercutio’s half naked figure.  
  
“We can’t, Mercutio.  _I_ can’t.” Benvolio whispers. “This is against nature, against everything that is holy, and everything I believe. I was weak and I ask your forgiveness for it, but I should hate for you to believe that this could happen again…”  
  
“You ask for my forgiveness?” Mercutio buttons up his shirt and makes his way to the side of the bed occupied by Benvolio. “No, Benvolio, I ask you for  _yours_. I took from you more than I should have, more than I dared and more than I hoped.”  
  
The way Mercutio’s knuckles brush agains his right cheeks makes Benvolio shudder. That gentle act almost enough to awake his desire again and to make his heart swell. “You have nothing to be forgiven for.”  
  
“Then let me be bold one last time before I take my leave.” Mercutio can barely force himself to speak, his throat is dry, his tongue knotted, and his voice trembles. “A parting gift, if you allow me.”  
  
Maybe he’s asking too much after what happened during the night, but things can’t get worse after all.  
  
“You are my guest, I couldn’t refuse.”  
  
Somehow it feels like the previous night; they stare at each other for too long, until all pretence is gone, until their souls are bare, until their lips touch.  
  
A kiss is what Mercutio takes, a kiss is what Benvolio gives.  
Nothing less, nothing more.  
  
“I’ll see you in the afternoon.” Mercutio says, with heavy heart. He should be grateful that Benvolio doesn’t hate him for what happened, but he can’t. He can’t because he knows Benvolio is hating himself. And that’s why he has to leave and forget what happened in that room.   
  
“Yes.” Benvolio agrees and, again, he can’t look at Mercutio. He expected to be able to breathe again once alone, but when he stares at the empty room he feels empty as well.   
  
No, what happened doesn’t change anything because he always felt like that without Mercutio.

**Author's Note:**

> \- You can find the original post [HERE](http://bisexualenko.tumblr.com/post/118972794466/bencutio-what-happened-doesnt-change-anything)
> 
> -You can give me a prompt [HERE](http://darkrwings-darkwords.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -You can come and say hi [HERE](http://bisexualenko.tumblr.com)


End file.
